Bright Futures
by MissVile
Summary: Several years have passed since the Makai Tournament. Yomi now finds himself in a position where he must put his selfish ambitions aside and look towards creating a better future for his son. After an unexpected visit from Kurama, Yomi decides to pop a question he had been meaning to ask for a very long time. However, Kurama offers him an unexpected alternative.


"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

This human concept, when broken down, is an elementary one. It is what has fueled Yomi's actions after the Makai Tournament. At first, the idea of a single united Makai turned his stomach. However, during this time of calm and peaceful integration, Yomi began to realize the prosperity therein: This was now a better world for Shura to flourish in. United, we are stronger. Progress can be made and we can create a better world for our legacies.

In contrast, Yomi knew of countless others who were far more ruthless than he. He knew of their preparations to revert back to the desolate and segregated wastelands of their father's. Yomi needed to prepare his son for that time when someone took the Makai Throne and reigned under the fist of the Old Ways.

It was days like this that Yomi found himself wishing he were more like Youko- calm and calculated. Always 10 steps ahead in any direction. He wanted to plan for every possible outcome. He needed to ensure that Shura would always succeed where his father had failed. He owed him that but Yomi felt his guidance was merely a single drop of water in a flowing river.

Yomi had created a room for himself that was sound proof, even to him. Though he could still hear the occasional footsteps outside the door. This room allowed him to exist without distraction. He let his mind wander as he thought of his son and the foundation the Makai culture was forging for him.

Shura had caretakers but he was much too prideful to really learn from these assigned friendships and mentors. By that same token, Shura was always out seeking his father's approval. He would act out whenever Yomi intervened- Not dissimilar to how Yomi himself had acted in order to glean approval from Youko.

Yomi had learned a lot from Kurama. It had taken him some time to even comprehend why Kurama wanted to stay in his human form. Yomi had sensed Kurama's struggles with identity and found that he could no longer be angry. He no longer felt the need to get retribution for Kurama's betrayel. What he felt that day was not pity. Not disappointment. Put simply, Yomi finally saw a piece of himself in Kurama. He was finally able to take Kurama off of that pedestal and find him relatable. Together they could share that burden.

Yomi could see the same sort of relationship between himself and Shura that Kurama shared with his human mother. He was finally able to understand why. Especially after he had found the old line from Lao Tzu about courage and deeply loving someone. That quote had always stuck with him after reading it. He was always thankful for the insight of Human World.

As his thoughts kept cycling back towards Kurama, Yomi found that the answer he was seeking was as clear as glass. Perhaps two heads were better than one in creating a world for Shura to lead and exist in. As if by fate, Yomi heard the familiar pitter-patter of fox feet on marble floor outside his meditation room.

"You have a visitor, Father." Shura beamed as he forced open the door to Yomi's quiet and obviously private meditation room.

"Shura, I have told you many times that you should not disturb me while I am here." Yomi's words possessed less of an edge than they normally would. Shura started to whine in protest.

"It was my fault, really." Kurama's voice crept out from the darkness. Yomi wished that he could see Kurama's new form. Each time he spoke, Yomi would picture cold amber beads peering out behind a silver mane. But this voice was different. It was softer. More feminine and certainly more human. In the beginning, the timbre of his speech left a bad taste in Yomi's mouth. He grew accustomed to it after a while and found that he liked it more. He just wished he could associate the proper features with the transformation.

"Yes, but the boy was taught better. You should have knocked."

"What's the point? You could hear us coming anyway." Shura pouted

"Of course. But it is still polite to knock."

"Pfft. Whatever." Shura crossed his arms

"You may leave now, Shura." Yomi spoke in a fatherly tone

"Yes, father." Shura slunk away down to hall and towards what one would assume was a study room.

"Now, what brings my old friend to the Makai." Yomi began walking in the direction of one of the rooms at his estate that was more open and welcoming. It was the same room where he conducted business agreements. It seemed fitting given the circumstances.

"Nothing much, really. I was just in the area."

Yomi chuckled at that, "Kurama, I may be blind but I'm not a fool. You would not come here if it didn't fit into your plan." Yomi sat down at a chabudai table he had acquired from Human World. A young demon came and poured them tea, "If you have any worries as to where our loyalties lie, have faith that I have fully conceded to these new ideas and ideologies. Honestly, I have no real intentions of going back to being a King."

"It is hard to see that considering you still have your lands and estate."

"Enki is well aware. The people here are former loyalists of mine but, rest assured that they are here because they choose to be. These lands are merely a refuge for those who had nowhere else to go. The estate is simply a matter of convenience, for Shura's sake."

"I see. I had assumed as much." Kurama thanked the young demon who had poured him his tea. Yomi could feel his piercing stare going right through him. _Were they still amber?,_ He wondered.

"To answer your question, I am gathering information for a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Yomi was curious

"Yes. A fellow comrade and partner that I have come to trust. With Yusuke and Hiei staying here in the Makai, I am his only link between the two worlds."

"Ah, so it's your duty to keep him informed. I see." Yomi felt jealously warm his belly. The idea of someone earning Kurama's trust so easily made him seethe, "I would hope that by now you saw me as a friend as well."

"I do." Kurama's voice wavered. There was a bit of sadness in his words that spoke novels. It spoke of his feelings toward their relationship and the events leading up to it. No more needed to be said on the subject. After a moment of contemplative silence, Kurama spoke out, "Shura is developing well."

"Yes he is. Before too long he will prove too much to handle on my own."

"I'm sure you can manage. He has already learned a lot from your guidance."

"I suppose that is true." Yomi inhaled, "Though this does bring up a question I had for you. If you would hear me, that is."

"I'm listening." Kurama had finished his tea and had already set the empty cup aside. There was a shift at the table. Yomi knew that Kurama had settled into a familiar pose- back arched slightly, hands delicately draped under his chin, elbows on the table, eyes piercing through their target. Yomi's tea was still untouched.

"I have been thinking a lot about what the future holds for the Makai. More specifically for Shura and myself." Yomi finally clutched the hot teacup and took a sip. The second allowed for him to carefully sculpt his words, "I no longer feel the same reckless ambitions that I once had as King. Things are comfortable for now. So, maybe it is the right time to settle down."

"That is the next logical step." Kurama didn't budge. If Yomi hadn't prepared himself for it, he might have been nervous.

"Which is why I wanted to ask if you would stay here." Kurama was silent once again. Yomi took another sip of his tea in order to collect his now rapidly rushing thoughts, "It should come as no surprise to you how I feel."

"Of course." Kurama's answers had been short and concise. Yomi took that as a sign that he was calculating and seeing all possible answers before verbalizing.

"The future is a bright one, Kurama. You need only agree to stay here with me to be a part of it." Yomi chuckled a bit, "We could make a charming couple, you and I."

"Though I am flattered, I must decline." Kurama responded more quickly than Yomi had anticipated. It was clear that he had already made his decision a while ago.

"Ah. I see. There is someone else then?" Yomi set his unfinished tea aside. He had no use for it anymore.

"You can say that." There was a subtle change to Kurama's heart rate at that.

"And here I thought that you would protest because of your human mother."

"It is true. My presence in her life has posed a danger to her. I have thought of leaving if only to keep her safe on more than one occasion."

"But you are willing to risk all of that because some poor fool managed to chip away at the ice around your heart?"

"He seems to think that I am worth the risk. I am inclined to agree with him."

"Well, this is disappointing." Yomi clenched his fist involuntarily.

"Perhaps, I may offer an alternative to your dilemma?"

"Do what you want, Kurama." Yomi stood up from the chabudai. Yomi could feel all of the blood fleeing his limbs and pooling around his heart. It was an odd sensation. One he had not felt since his youth. Not since he was a lowly bandit pining for Youko's attention. This reminder of his youth and the weknessess therin made him angry. His ears twitched.

"Yomi..." Kurama's voice was soft.

"You may leave now. I promised Shura I would spend time with him today." Yomi left the room and slid the door closed behind him. He listened closely as Kurama's footsteps faded and the scent of roses that muted the still lingering stink of the Makai was gone. All that was left was stagnant perfume that, with each breath, caused stones to form in Yomi's throat.

Several weeks had passed since his offer was rejected. Yomi found himself unable to focus his mind in his mediation room. Kurama's heart hadn't changed their entire conversation. The only exception being when he thought of his comrade back in Human World. Kurama had already planned for their conversation and reacted to it in such a cold and calculated way. The thought made Yomi angry.

Yomi's mind was clouded. Through that cloud, he noticed something odd- _Silence_. It was completely silent inside the estate. Yomi sighed and knew that it could only mean that Shura was up to no good.

Upon opening the door to his meditation room, he could hear voices just outside the estate. One was Shura. The other was Kurama. The third voice was deep and energetic. It did not meld well with the rest of the voices that resonated on his estate. Yomi thought that maybe it was a very human sounding vibration. Kurama was intorducing his friend to Shura. Why they were there, Yomi could only assume.

"Hello again, Kurama." Yomi walked over to their group.

"Hello, Yomi. Sorry for not making our presence known sooner. Shura told me you were meditating so I thought it was best to wait."

"That is appreciated. Thank you."

"Yomi, this is Kuwabara."

Yomi felt calloused hands give his own a slight tug. It was a human custom to shake hands and, no doubt, this human knew of his blindness and so sought out to make some form of contact. Yomi appreciated the foreign gesture.

"The name's Kazuma Kuwabara. I've... uh.. heard a lot about you."

"I see... so you must be the friend Kurama spoke so highly of. Interesting."

They spoke for a moment about how Kuwabara had offered to take Shura to Human World to explore and learn new things. The idea of coinciding with humans was still a bit of a foreign concept to Shura. Kurama had been quick to change the subject when the topic of humans as food came up. The subject made him and, more importantly, his human partner uncomfortable. Eventually, their conversation unfolded into petty squabbling between the prideful Shura and equally prideful Kuwabara.

"Is he always this childish?" Shura adopted his father's tone of voice when talking down to subordinates.

"Hey? Why am I the childish one? You're the damn kid!" Kuwabara's tone of voice became slightly raised when he was defensive. Yomi and Kurama shared a chuckle while the two of them quarreled.

"Pfft. That is really pathetic, Mr. Kuwabara."

"Now listen here pipsqueak! You wouldn't be saying that if I was pouding your dick in the dirt."

"I'd like to see you try!" Shura took a combative stance

"You asked for it!" Kuwabara started to charge after the young S-class demon. Kurama started to call out in protest- both for Kuwabara's safety and to not further upset Yomi. Yomi merely responded with a hand on his shoulder.

At first Yomi was analyzing the fight and became irritable at the realization that the two of them were holding back. Kuwabara should be no match for his son, however something was different. He could sense that Shura was smiling. He was enjoying himself. It isn't the same demeanor he had during his training or during the Tournament. Shura was not fighting to prove his worth, he was fighting for fun.

"Thank you, Kurama."

"For what?" Kurama pretended to not know what for

"You answered my dilemma as I knew you would." Yomi focused all of his senses on Shura- his heartbeat, his smile, his energetic disposition, "He needs a family to teach him. To mold him. To make him a better leader and person than I could ever hope to be."

"There is a saying in Human World that claims it takes an entire village to raise a child. I have always believed that to be a very astute teaching."

"Yes." Yomi allowed himself to relax and enjoy their company, "The future of Human and Demon relationships is through our youth. Our youth will bridge that gap. Soon those who follow the Old Ways of the Makai will be outnumbered and have no sway over the strength of the New. This is worthy of my investment."

"Agreed. The future certainly is a bright one."

 **END.**


End file.
